busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Tai
Tai (太, Tai) was a humanoid Homunculus working for the L.X.E. Along with Shi, they are known as the "Giants of the L.X.E." Appearance Tai is a muscular gigantic man with a large upper body frame and short legs who wears sunglasses which always cover up his eyes and has dark grey skin. He wears a traditional black and red striped Chinese cap complete with a black pigtail coming from the top. He wears a large leather biker jacket which always has the zip undone showing off his chest and stomach along with jeans and boots. When he attempts to infiltrate Ginsei Private Academy he wears the boys school uniform. Personality Tai is less intelligent than his comrade Shi and is known to act before he thinks. He gets frustrated easily such as when him and Shi weren't given Kakugane instead of Shusui and Ouka Hayasaka. He often underestimates his opponents as well such as the case where him and Shi thought that Ouka would be a much easier target than Shusui, partly because of her more gentle personality. Plot L.X.E. Arc Tai confronts the Hayasaka siblings in the L.X.E headquarters along with Shi. He tells them that they don't like that the the siblings were given the mission to locate the alchemist warriors instead of them and calls them their inferiors. Ouka explains that it would be easier for them as they are students of the same school as the warriors. Tai asks her if it is worth risking to two more Kakuganes if they are defeated. He approaches Ouka ready to take her Kakugane stating that they can locate the warriors while him and Shi will defeat them. In the blink of an eye Shusui activates his Buso Renkin and chops Tai's arm into pieces and deactivates it. Tai looks on frustrated while Shi mocks him as bits of his arm are stuck to the wall. Ouka leaves telling them that if they have a problem, they should take it up with Dr. Butterfly. Tai and Shi go to the fast food restaurant in Ginsei City where they order 100 Hamburger meals. Tai, now with his arm bandaged back together comments that Buso Renkin wounds take longer that normal to heal. Shi tells him that he could speed it up by eating some people. Tai says he cannot eat people right now as they are Dr. Butterfly's orders and asks Shi if he was kidding. Shi suggests that they should kill the Hayasaka siblings and eat them. Tai agrees stating that as long as they eliminate the alchemist warrior Dr. Butterfly won't mind. They acknowledge that the brother, Shusui is dangerous as he keeps getting stronger and so the two decide to target Ouka first. The next day they decide to infiltrate Ginsei Academy poorly disguised as students, Tai as a male student and Shi as a female student respectively. They believe that they're disguised are impenetrable when in fact every student around them can clearly see they are not normal. Eventually they manage to get inside the school where they find Ouka and Tokiko about to have a chat. They quickly shed their disguises and charge at them. However Kazuki and Shusui show up and Kazuki intervenes by activating his Sunlight Heart. They are blinded by Kazuki's Sunlight Flasher, when the two regain their sight they chase after Kazuki realizing that now they have found the target, the twins are irrelevant. They continue to chase Kazuki until Shi decides to attack, however Kazuki manages to deflect most of his attacks. When Kazuki counterattacks, Tai tells Shi that his Rain-of-Blows technique is a annoying to watch and states that it is better to take him out with one good punch. Tai goes to punch Kazuki but he defends himself with the Sunlight Heart. Just as Tai goes to attack a second time, his arm is sliced into pieces and is quickly pierced in the heart. As he dies he realizes that it must have been Shusui who caused these wounds. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Out of the two giant Homunculi Tai is the muscle and as such boasts considerable strength, in battle he prefers to finish opponents with one powerful punch. Even with his strength, he couldn't break Kazuki's Sunlight Heart but did create sparks when they clashed. Enhanced Durability: Like all homunculi Tai can withstand conventional weapons and attacks. He is however vulnerable to a Buso Renkin attack but remains standing even after his arm is sliced into pieces. Regeneration: As with all Homunculi Tai will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin or another Homunculus. This is shown when his arm was sliced into pieces by Shusui's Buso Renkin but seemed to be healed the next day. Trivia *Nobuhiro Watsuki states that Tai and Shi both have a slight Chinese taste because he thought of adding some international air to the L.X.E. *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes fat girls. **He dislikes skinny men. **His hobby is playing Mahjong. **His special ability is that he can cheat at Mahjong. Quotes *(To Shusui Hayasaka and Ouka Hayasaka) "Ni hao...little friends." *(To Shusui Hayasaka and Ouka Hayasaka) "We don't like it. We should have been given the next mission. Why was it assigned to our inferiors?" *(To Shi) "Your rain-of-blows attack is annoying to watch! Better to take him out with one good punch!" Gallery Tailineart.jpg|Tai lineart ca:Tai Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased